Ablation devices have been used to remove tissue within patients in a variety of medical procedures. Many ablation devices include aspiration systems for removing ablated tissue and fluids from surgical sites. Some devices include aspiration systems within the ablation handpiece and include aspiration inlets at a distal tip of the ablation handpiece. The ablation materials are aspirated through the aspiration inlets at a distal tip and into the aspiration system, where the material is collected and later removed. Many of these conventional aspiration systems clog up and become unusable during surgical procedures. Often times, aspects of the aspiration system at a distal tip of an ablation handpiece becomes clogged because those aspects of the aspiration system are heated by the active electrode to such an extent that the aspirated materials in the aspiration system melt to the walls of the aspiration system. The melted aspiration material proves to be very problematic for the ablation devices. Thus, a need exists for a more robust aspiration system for a handheld ablation device.